The Aimless Wanderer
by Noobie-I-Am
Summary: It all began when she left him. Shui Fei deserted his Master to seek the one he loves. Vowing never to return unless he finds her, he embarks on a journey that will ultimately decide his fate in the cruel world of martial arts.
1. Prelude Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic. It's loosely based on a Chinese novel that's why I don't know what genre to put it as. ( Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoy reading it and please review! )

* * *

**Prelude Chapter 1 - All is lost/And so it begins**

Lush green fields.

Trees.

Mountains.

Hills.

The scent of nature.

The scent of freedom.

And the scent of loneliness.

All is lost.

He stands alone, on the lush green fields below the mountain. Leaving the mountain where he was born, leaving the company of his Master, the one who has taught him all he has known.

For someone he loved. The person more important to him, than life itself.

But where has she gone?

Gone with the world, she has.

All is lost.

He stares toward the distant, mind aloft.

He is determined.

To find her.

Ah yes… to find her.

And so it begins.


	2. Chapter 1

Here's the first chapter, not overly long, but should be decent to set the setting. As of now I have no real idea as to where this will lead, only a rough sketch of the current world, adding to the world the original author built. The story will take some time to unfold, but will include certain prelude chapters to build/show the main characters personality.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Meeting bound by Fate**

"_Defeat yourself, and in turn, control yourself."_

The words of his Master linger in his mind. Sighing, he touched the hilt of his sword, and drew back his fingers suddenly. The hilt felt unexpectedly cold.

"Would you like more wine sir?"

The waiter was looking longingly at him, waiting hopefully for him to say yes.

He was not paying attention.

"Er, sir?"

"Huh? Ah… no thanks. I've had enough."

The waiter was visually upset, but he went off to serve other incoming customers.

"You seem very disturbed, little one."

Looking up, he saw an elderly man, probably around 60 to 70 years of age. He was dressed in normal robes, and there was nothing special about him… except for the way he carries himself. For someone at that age, he seems to move with speed that belies his age. He had already helped himself to a seat before he heard an answer.

"I am somewhat disturbed, yes."

"What's your name, little one?"

"Pardon me for my manners. My name is… Shui Fei."

"Shui Fei? Aimless Wandering? That's a rather odd name for a young guy like you."

"I was given that name. My Master renames anyone that goes under his tutelage, and I was made to forget the name given to me by my parents." He twitched a little; he knows that this elderly man was no ordinary person.

"Your Master? There's only one person that I know who would do that… And he doesn't like people talking about him in public." The elder laughed. "And what seems to be disturbing you?"

"I'm looking for someone, a very important person. And there's something that I do not understand from my Master's teachings."

"Could it be…?" Before he got to complete that sentence, the area erupted. The people at the top floor of the restaurant was shouting loudly, apparently agitated over something.

"Geez, young people nowadays are so loud… just when I am having a nice conversation too."

The loud shouts were becoming more audible now.

Suddenly, the elder stood up, and with only one step, jumped towards the upper floor. Right at the top of the stair, he spun his body, palms outward, and released his internal energy. All around the top floor there were thumps of bodies falling; most of them were hit with a huge wave of energy and now slumped unconscious or hurt.

"_This elder has great internal energy." _Fei thought to himself.

"Ahhhhh… maybe we'll meet some other time, little one. Maybe, just maybe. I've gotta go… these people would undoubtedly want some revenge if I stay around." He snickered, and proceeded towards the door.

"Wait! I still have not got the honour of knowing your name."

"Ah that's right… they call me the water-skimmer… the erratic water-skimmer. As for my name… we'll see whether you are lucky enough to know it before we meet each other next time." And with that, he left.

"_An unusual one. I guess he didn't earn the name erratic for nothing. He does have an abundance of internal energy though… not someone that should be taken lightly. The way he carries himself shows that his foot techniques are remarkable… Oddly enough Master never talked about anyone outside in the world… How is it that this person knows who my Master is?"_

Shui Fei sat there, momentarily occupied by his own thoughts. After sometime, he stood up, and left money on the table. Determined to find the person that he was looking for, he left. After awhile, he looked back at the restaurant, thinking about the weird meeting with the person who is called the erratic water-skimmer, and of his task.


End file.
